The Ninth Annual 'Wicked' Greg Awards
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Hello, everyone! It's that time of year again! The Annual 'Wicked' Greg Awards! Time to nominate and vote for your favorite 'Wicked' fanfiction writers and stories. I volunteered to host for 2015. Please read rules and regulations carefully.
1. Nominations!

**Good day, fellow people of the** ** _Wicked_** **archive. It is I, Fae'sFlower, and it's that time of year again! What time of year? I'm so glad you asked! It's time for the Ninth Annual (Wicked) Greg Awards! *Applause***

 **What are the Greg Awards, you ask? The Greg Awards are similar to the Tony Awards or the Oscars, except it's for** ** _Wicked_** **fanfiction authors and stories. It is named after Gregory McGuire, the author of the book that started all of this wonderfulness.**

 **I'm super excited to be your host this year. Thank you to NellytheActress (2014 host) for allowing me this great privilege. I apologize to all who wanted to host this year's awards. Maybe next year will be your lucky year.**

 **You have exactly one (1) month to submit nominations via review or PM. From there, I will compile a list of the nominations and voting will begin. Please nominate wisely and don't be bias.**

RULES:

 **1: You can only nominate up to three (3) stories or authors per category.**

 **2: You CANNOT nominate yourself.**

 **3: Nominations must be pertinent (No Flogs in the Gelphie category, please)**

 **4: Nominations must be in the** ** _Wicked_** **archive (Except for crossovers)**

 **5: Try to keep each nomination for a story to a limit of two (2) categories. (I.E: one story for best crossover and best Fiyeraba, but no more categories, ect.)**

 **6: To qualify for 'Best Unknown Fic', the fic must have fewer than four (4) reviews per chapter (if it's a drabble, less than three (3) reviews per total).**

 **7: To quality for 'Best Dead Story', the fic must have been officially discontinued by the author or not have been updated in at least four (4) months.**

 **8: Please be nice to the host: Include the name of the story's author, and, when nominating the best OC, both the author and story.**

 **9: Stories nominated must have been updated after October 31, 2014 and authors nominated must have written something in the** ** _Wicked_** **archive after October 31, 2014.**

And now *fanfare* the categories:

 **AUTHORS:**

Best Author

Best Oneshot Author

Most Humorous Author

Best Romance Author

Best Angst Author

 **STORIES:**

Best Angst

Best AU

Best Crossover

Best Drabble/Oneshot

Best General

Most Humorous

Best Fiyeraba

Best Gelphie

Best Bessa

Best Other Paring

Best Songfic

Best Original Character

Best Overall Fic

Best "Unknown" Fic

Best Parody

Best Dead Story

 **Nominations close November 30th, 2015 at 12:00pm EST, a month from today. Nominations can be submitted via review or a PM, if you chose not to publicly show whom you are nominating. If you choose to PM me, please make the subject "2015 Greg Award Nominations" to make this easier for both you and me.**

 **Also, I cannot stress Rule Number 9 enough. Please make sure all of your entries are eligible. I will double-check all nominations to make sure that they are, and it they're not, they will not be included, out of fairness to the other nominations. Also, stories that won a Greg Award in a previous year, regardless if it was updated within this past year, is _NOT_ eligible.**

 **And now, without further ado, let the nominating begin! Good luck to all!**

 **\- Fae'sFlower (Nia)**


	2. Voting!

**And the nominations have now CLOSED! Wow! What a great turnout! Hello, everyone! I hope all of my fellow American readers had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

 **VOTING RULES:**

1: You can only vote for ONE (1) choice per category.

2: You CAN vote for the same author/story in more than one category.

3: You CANNOT vote for yourself.

4: You may only vote from the nominations on this list

If story you nominated is not on this list, that means that I have checked it over and it is not eligible for one of three reasons (1): It won a past Greg Award. (2) It was not updated in the given amount of time. (3): It wasn't in the correct category (The _Wicked_ book is technically a different category of fanfiction).

LET'S GET VOTING!

 ** _BEST AUTHOR :_**

Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies

Fae'sFlower

Vinkunwildflowerqueen

Intergalactic Koala

RavenCurls

Fermataoso

 ** _BEST ONESHOT AUTHOR :_**

Vinkunwildflowerqueen

Fae'sFlower

GretchenMaurice

Doglover645

FaeThropp-Tiggular

PocketSevens

 ** _MOST HUMOROUS AUTHOR :_**

Dutchtrailian Twins

Fae'sFlower

 ** _BEST ROMANCE AUTHOR :_**

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

Vinkunwildflowerqueen

Fae'sFlower

NastElilBuggr

lightningprince

RavenCurls

winkieprince

Fermataoso

 ** _BEST ANGST AUTHOR :_**

Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies

heatqueen

Fae'sFlower

ShyBeautie

18lzytwner

 ** _BEST ANGST :_**

 _'Come to Me'_ by Fae'sFlower

 _'Mirror, Mirror'_ by ShyBeautie

 _'Until Death Do Us Part'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'In the Dark_ ' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'The Right Thing to Do'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'No Way Back'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 ** _BEST AU :_**

 _'Living Lies'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'The Witch in the East'_ by memillionthdollar

 _'Come to Me'_ by Fae'sFlower

 _'Life's Epochs'_ by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'In The Dark'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'The Search'_ by RavenCurls

 _'The Little Witch'_ by Elledottore

 ** _BEST CROSSOVER :_**

 _'Wicked Burn'_ (Wicked x Burn Notice) by PocketSevens

 _'No Place Like Home'_ (Wicked x Supernatural) by DemonCrowley

 ** _BEST DRABBLE/ ONESHOT :_**

 _'Raining Love'_ by Fae'sFlower

 _'Summer Rain'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'The Clock's Chime'_ by Doglover645

 _'Hiraeth'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'The Broken One'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'Levitation'_ by HC247

 _'The Interview'_ by MyLittleElphie

 _'Put a Spell on You'_ by GretchenMaurice

 _'The Variables in Our Equation'_ by Ridiculous Mavis

 _'Of Monsters and Princess'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'A House is Not a Home'_ by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'At Long Long Last'_ by Fae'sFlower

 _'Little Moments'_ by FaeThropp-Tiggular

 _'The First Date'_ by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'The Party'_ by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'The Perils of Dating a Commotion'_ by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

 ** _BEST GENERAL :_**

 _'Living Lies'_ by UltimateQueenOfCliffies

 _'Clear'_ by WickedViolist

 _'Through Different Eyes_ ' by NastElilBuggr

 _'Determined To Succeed'_ by Fermataoso

 _'Lost All Resistance'_ by Fermataoso

 ** _MOST HUMOROUS :_**

 _'Galinda's Guide to Popularity'_ by AnOreoForElphie

 _'The Interview'_ by MyLittleElphie

 _'The Toughest Case_ ' by fermataoso

 _'The Great Shiz Dare-Off'_ by Jaeme

 ** _BEST FIYERABA :_**

 _'Living Lies_ ' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'Captive'_ by WickedViolist

 _'Roads Not Taken'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'Through Different Eyes'_ by NastElilBuggr

 _'The Toughest Case'_ by fermataoso

 _'The Search'_ by RavenCurls

 _'The Definition of Us'_ by Fae'sFlower

 _'Trials and Tribulations_ ' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'Determined To Succeed_ ' by Fermataoso

 _'See Me After Class_ ' by LillyFae

 _'Night at the Museum'_ by winkieprince

 ** _BEST GELPHIE :_**

 _'To Make You Feel My Love'_ by RealityInMyDreams

 _'Survival'_ by Gretchen Maurice

 _'The Princess Of Oz'_ by MyLittleElphie

 ** _BEST BESSA :_**

 _'The Long Weekend'_ by bwayfan25

 ** _BEST OTHER PARING :_**

Elphaba/Avaric (Elpharic) from ' _Lost All Resistance'_ by fermataoso

Frex/Annalie (Frexalie) from ' _Life's Epochs'_ by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

Aerin/Alexander from ' _Like Mother, Like Daughter'_ by PocketSevens

 ** _BEST SONGFIC :_**

 _'What I Never Knew I Always Wanted'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'Do You Hear What I Hear?'_ by Fae'sFlower

 _'Safe and Sound'_ by FaerieTales4ever

 _'But Fae, It's Cold Outside'_ by FaerieTales4ever

 ** _BEST ORIGINAL CHARACTER :_**

Cally from _'The Definition Of Us'_ by Fae'sFlower

Gazilon from ' _Roads Not Taken'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

Cyara from 'Winter Thaw' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

Duran from ' _Reading the Signs'_ by lightningprince

Keiwie from _'The Toughest Case'_ by fermataoso

Annalie Swift from ' _Life's Epochs'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Nikita Braell from _Life's Epochs'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

(Sassy Gay) Julyan from ' _The Right Thing To Do'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Ana from ' _Mirror, Mirror'_ by ShyBeautie

Lukas from _'If Then- The Divulging Stories of the Witches of Oz'_ by elledottore

 ** _BEST OVERALL FIC :_**

 _'In the Dark_ ' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'Reading the Signs'_ by lightningprince

 _'The Search'_ by Ravencurls

 _'Living Lies'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _'Life's Epochs'_ by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'Like Mother, Like Daughter'_ by PocketSevens

 _'The Right Thing To Do'_ by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _'The Most Convenient Definitions'_ by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

 ** _BEST "UNKNOWN" FIC :_**

 _'Galinda's Guide to Popularity'_ by AnOreoForElphie

 _'An Absurd Degree of Verdigris'_ by BillyJay936

 ** _BEST PARODY :_**

N/A

 ** _BEST DEAD STORY :_**

N/A

 **And those are our nominations! Remember, only ONE vote per category! Voting ends on December 30, 2015 at 12:00pm EST, one month from today. You may submit votes either through review or PM (If you chose to PM, please make the subject "2015 Greg Awards Votes")**

 **Good luck to all!**

 **\- Fae'sFlower (Nia)**


	3. Results: Authors!

And voting has officially ended! I know you are all eager to see who won, so let's get started! The author and stories results are divided up (just like they were last year), so let's start with the authors.

 **BEST AUTHOR:**

3 – RavenCurls

2 – vinkunwildflowerqueen AND Fermataoso (in a tie)

1 – Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **BEST ONESHOT AUTHOR:**

3 – PocketSevens

2 – GretchenMaurice AND Doglover645 (in a tie)

1 – vinkunwildflowerqueen AND Fae'sFlower (in a tie)

 **MOST HUMOROUS AUTHOR:**

2 – Dutchtrailian Twins

1 – Fae'sFlower

 **BEST ROMANCE AUTHOR:**

3 – Fae'sFlower

2 – vinkunwildflowerqueen

1 – Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **BEST ANGST AUTHOR:**

3 – heatqueen

2 – ShyBeautie

1 – Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _Congratulations to all the winners!_


	4. Results: Stories!

_And congratulations to…_

 **BEST ANGST:**

3 – _'The Right Thing to Do'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen AND _'No Way Back'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies (in a tie)

2 – _'Come to Me'_ by Fae'sFlower

1 – _'Mirror, Mirror'_ by ShyBeautie

 **BEST AU:**

3 – _'Come to Me'_ by Fae'sFlower AND _'Life's Epochs'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen (in a tie)

2 – _'The Search'_ by RavenCurls

1 – _'Living Lies'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **BEST CROSSOVER:**

2 – _'No Place Like Home'_ (Wicked x Supernatural) by DemonCrowley

1 – _'Wicked Burn'_ (Wicked x Burn Notice) by PocketSevens

 **BEST DRABBLE/ ONESHOT:**

3 – _'The Clock's Chime'_ by Doglover645 AND _'Hiraeth'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen AND _'The Party'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen (in a triple tie)

2 – _'Summer Rain'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen AND _'Put a Spell on You'_ by GretchenMaurice (in a tie)

1 – _'Of Monsters and Princess'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **BEST GENERAL:**

3 – _'Clear'_ by WickedViolist AND _'Determined To Succeed'_ by Fermataoso (in a tie)

2 – _'Through Different Eyes_ ' by NastElilBuggr AND _'Lost All Resistance'_ by Fermataoso (in a tie)

1 – _'Living Lies'_ by Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies

 **MOST HUMOROUS:**

3 – _'The Interview'_ by MyLittleElphie

2 – _'The Toughest Case_ ' by fermataoso

1 – _'Galinda's Guide to Popularity'_ by AnOreoForElphie

 **BEST FIYERABA:**

3 – _'The Toughest Case'_ by fermataoso

2 – _'Living Lies_ ' by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

1 – _'Roads Not Taken'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **BEST GELPHIE:**

3 – _'To Make You Feel My Love'_ by RealityInMyDreams

2 – _'The Princess Of Oz'_ by MyLittleElphie

1 – _'Survival'_ by Gretchen Maurice

 **BEST BESSA:**

1 – _'The Long Weekend'_ by bwayfan25

 **BEST OTHER PARING:**

3 – Aerin/Alexander from ' _Like Mother, Like Daughter'_ by PocketSevens

2 – Elphaba/Avaric (Elpharic) from ' _Lost All Resistance'_ by fermataoso

1 – Frex/Annalie (Frexalie) from ' _Life's Epochs'_ by Vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST SONGFIC:**

3 – _'Safe and Sound'_ by FaerieTales4ever

2 – _'Do You Hear What I Hear?'_ by Fae'sFlower

1 – _'What I Never Knew I Always Wanted'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST ORIGINAL CHARACTER:**

3 – Ana from ' _Mirror, Mirror'_ by ShyBeautie

2 – Gazilon from ' _Roads Not Taken'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

1 – (Sassy Gay) Julyan from ' _The Right Thing To Do'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 **BEST OVERALL FIC:**

3 – _'The Search'_ by Ravencurls

2 – _'The Most Convenient Definitions'_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

1 – _'Living Lies'_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 **BEST "UNKNOWN" FIC:**

2 – _'An Absurd Degree of Verdigris'_ by BillyJay936

1 – _'Galinda's Guide to Popularity'_ by AnOreoForElphie

 **BEST PARODY:**

N/A

 **BEST DEAD STORY:**

N/A

 _And that's it, everyone! Congratulations to all the winners! And thank you to everyone who participated in the 2015 Annual Greg Awards and making it a huge success. It has been an honor to host this year's Greg awards. Via tradition, I will pass on the baton to host next year's awards to the first person to message me via PM in August 2016 (because if you ask me now, there is a 99.9% chance I will forgot and I might give it away to someone else). So, mark your calendars if you want to take on the huge responsibility of being a Greg Awards host. Thank you!_

 _~Fae'sFlower (Nia)_


End file.
